


Misc. ETN/OET/TFA Passages

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Some of these might not make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Bits I've written that haven't appeared in the series or just didn't make the cut.Kind of a deleted scenes thing, I guess? IDK.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Queen of the Spooks: Kerrie's Romantic Side

We spent a good majority of the rest of the day exploring this caravan of insanity. Kerrie indeed had some strange things around her, but they weren't strange in the way you'd expect from a killer clown. Instead of gory novels, she had romance novels. Instead of knives and torture devices, she had a calligraphy set. It was odd, all things considered, and to say the very least. Was this a completely new side of Kerrie that she'd never wanted to reveal?

"Okay, you know," Andrea shuddered.  
"The fact that she has all of this romance era shit makes this place even creepier than if it was a torture dungeon."

"You're telling me," Envy agreed as he observed a random poem he had found scribbled hastily in a journal.  
"Why would she be into this?"

"I don't know," I groaned.  
"And frankly, I don't give a damn!"

"Are you seriously tired of this place already, Mystic?" Andrea scoffed.  
"We've only been here for like two hours."

"That's two hours too many! I don't know what's going on with the rest of my friends, and I'm terrified."

I flopped down onto a nearby couch.

"Once again, I've dragged everyone into a life-or-death scenario. This is my fault."

"It's not," Ro tried to assure me.

I wanted to believe her, but the threat of her making me mutate one of them was virtually the same thing as killing them. I would be killing their humanity, which would be just as terrible as straight-up murdering them. 

"You didn't know---"

"--that this was gonna happen? I should've."

"You can't keep pushing all of the responsibility on yourself," Alice told me.  
"Otherwise you'll exhaust yourself."

The thing was, I deserved it. I'd unleash this hellhound of a cursed god unto the fandom. This was my price to pay. Was it masochistic? Probably, but it wasn't as though I was trying to hurt or kill anyone else. It was the lesser of two evils in my mind. 

"Maybe I deserve that exhaustion," I sighed.  
"Maybe I deserve to be drained of every bit of humanity."

"No, you really fucking don't!" Andrea exclaimed.  
"Ro's right. None of this whole 'releasing-the-cursed-god-into-the-fandom' thing was your fault. He manipulated you, and left out a shit-ton of the details. This is on him, not you."

I looked at the others. Alice's face was projecting worry and exhaustion. Ro's was extremely concerned and caring. Andrea's was determined and angered. Bailey's.......well, it was hard to tell, what with them looking like Monokuma. But even Envy's face had some form of despondency directed at my situation situated on it. I thought that he would just act like I was dead from the way I'd acted. I could tell he was mad at me, but I also felt that he also pitied my circumstances. I was just a twenty-one year old girl who had fallen into the trap of a one-thousand year old deity. Maybe they were right. How was I supposed to have known?

“It’s…..it’s just still difficult to process the fact that this actually happened,” I confessed.  
“I always thought that if I made a big mistake, it would be due to something more typical, like……taxes or my social life.”

"But is that really any reason to blame yourself?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"It's difficult not to, though. I can't help it."

"Then let us help you," Andrea offered.  
"Let's get through this together."

I wanted to agree, but that little voice in my head was pushing me to say no, that this wasn't what an independent person would do. 

_Do you want them to keep treating you like you're a helpless porcelain doll? Do you want to be sheltered for the rest of your life?_

And no, I didn't, but another part of my mind was telling me I should let them. 

_It's not weak to ask for help, you know._

I couldn't think straight. I stood up and power-walked over to the bedrooms.

"Mystic?" Ro worried.  
"Aren't you going to let us help you?"

I sighed.

"I......I can't answer that right now. I need a nap or something."

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a gong, vibrating beneath my feet twelve times. I glanced out the nearby window. 

"It's midnight already? Oh wow. Okay, I'm going to bed."

I rushed into the master bedroom, trying not to think about them. All I wanted to think about was.....nothing. 

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed that night. No matter what I tried, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. The task of having to mutate one of my friends in a week, the fear that my friends saw me as incapable. It kept flowing back to me. I tried to keep telling myself that it wasn't true.

_Are you sure?_

I practically had a heart attack when I heard that. It sounded almost like my own voice and I felt my mouth moving, but it was as though I had no control over it.


	2. After the Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop.

The second the ceremony was over, I escaped upstairs to my room before shutting, locking, and barricading it with furniture. Tears streamed down my face. Tearing off the dress, I grabbed one of the t-shirts Gabbie and the others had brought from my house and pulled it on before collapsing into the bed and into a maelstrom of tears. 

The only upside to this was that, as long as he couldn’t get in my room, which I’d use a forcefield charm on so it would only let a select few in, then he couldn’t take me to the barrier and have me use my magic to bring it down. 

I kept my solo bedroom door shut and locked.


	3. Before the Ceremony

I tugged at my wedding dress, hoping that maybe it would simply dissipate into nothingness; hell I was hoping this whole ordeal would just fade into nothingness. But it was no use. I couldn’t get out of it; I was about to actually marry the Cursed God and become Queen of Eternity. 

“How am I even supposed to rule a kingdom, let alone one of this fucking magnitude? I mean, I can’t handle being an adult. How the hell am I supposed to handle being Queen of Eternity?”

“I dunno, fam,” Tana shrugged.  
“I mean, I really think you deserve better than that Cthulu-Squidward looking ass bitch.”

“You’re not wrong,” Ines sighed as she helped with my hair.  
“But right now, we don’t have a choice. We have to wait until Penelope and the others can find a way to extract the token power from Mystic without killing her.”

“Was it really a good idea to let me live?” I wondered.  
“I mean, if you killed me then what’s the worst that could happen?”

“The token power, in your case Lydia Waverly,” Alison said.  
“Would just go on to possess someone else. Usually the purest soul, one closest to the previous bride.”

And that was when we all turned to look at Ro.

“I mean, that’s fair,” I sighed.   
“And I guess once this token power is extracted and contained or whatever, then all of that chaos will just……go away?”

“It could take a bit of time because sometimes that kind of stuff leaves traces behind,” Safiya told me.  
“But yeah, pretty much.”

“I can’t believe he actually found a loophole in the whole ‘he’d-need-to-have-your-trust” bit,” Gabbie said.


	4. Gabbie-mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what this is, just roll with it, okay?

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

I groaned as I heard the alarm clock pop away my dreams. Slamming my hand on it, I turned over to go to sleep, when I felt a pouncing sensation.

“Oh! There go my lungs!” I wheezed.

“Gabbie, c’mon!” my little sister Genevieve squealed as she bounced on me, shaking me.  
“It’s your tenth birthday today!”

Hearing this, my eyes shot open.

“Shoot, you’re right!” I exclaimed in shock.

I flung myself out of bed. 

“Get outta my room. I gotta get dressed!”

Genevieve airplaned on out as I threw myself into the outfit I set out last night before booking it down the stairs.

“Happy Birthday, Gabbie!” my mom exclaimed holding a plate of birthday pancakes.

Before she could say anymore, I scarfed the whole plate down. 

“Slow down! You don’t wanna give yourself a stomach ache, kiddo!” my dad warned me playfully.

“This isn’t a game, dad,” I exclaimed seriously.  
“This is my TENTH BIRTHDAY. What time is it?”

I glanced over at the clock, but I couldn’t tell. The little hand was in between the ten and eleven and the big hand was at the six.

“Mom, what does the clock say?”

“It’s 10:30—“

Hearing this, I practically screamed.

“Then what are we doing just sitting around? If I don’t get to the Professor’s lab on time, all of the good starters will be gone!”

“I’m sure they’ll be something good when you get there,” my mom tried to assure me.

“Yeah, if I get there NOW!” 

Without another word, I booked it out the door.

“Hey, Gabbie!” a voice called out. 

I looked over to see my friend Mystic running in my direction, pokeball in hand.

“I thought you turned ten last year!” I exclaimed.

“I know, but I was away on that trip, and I just got back. And I was just in time to pick a starter. I got myself a Charmander!”

“Cool,” I gave her a halfhearted thumbs-up.

She seemed to sense my disappointment.

“I’m sure there are still some good starters. Want me to go with you to get yours?”

“I guess.”

“Great!”

* * *

It took us a while, but we finally made it to the Professor’s lab where another girl was emerging.

“Hey, Nora!” Mystic called out.

“Hey, Mystic! I got a Bulbasaur. How about you?”

“I got myself a Charmander. If we ever run into each other, we should do some battle!”

“Totally!”

Then she ran off. 

_Okay, so Charmander and Bulbasaur are out. I guess Squirtle wouldn’t be terrible._

We entered the professor’s lab and I zipped past him, not even bothering to listen to the introduction. But to my horror, the table was empty.

“What?” I squeaked.  
“They’re all…..gone?”

“Sorry, Gabbie,” Professor Oak sighed.  
“But Nora just took the last available one.”

I fell to my knees, tears falling down my face. 

“C’mon Professor Oak,” Mystic begged desperately.  
“There HAS to be something for Gabbie!”


	5. Feelings of Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK

"Wait, so he's not just from the 70s?"

Matt shook his head.

"You know the house Joey bought in the 1920s?"

Mystic nodded.

"And the Victorian Manor?" Ro asked.

"Yeah?"

"Both of those were built on Everlock property. But the church didn't appear until the 1970s."

"Wait," Mystic exclaimed.  
"So all of what's been happening to Joey, it was all on the same grounds?"

The three of them nodded.

"We were surprised as well," Safiya assured her.

"So then......how did you all come back to life?"

"You brought us back," Ro told her.  
"The writers. You brought us back for these stories."

Mystic was taken aback.

"Wait, what?"

"We were surprised as well," Safiya sighed.  
"Calliope told us; parts of our consciousness are spread throughout the fandoms of whatever we partake in. Because you put us in your stories, we're able to travel between the bodies in other fanfics. Whenever you're not writing or reading us, we're in another story."

"Isn't that what happened with the Cursed God? Why aren't you able to possess us?"

"We weren't written that way," Matt shrugged.  
"In this story, we're written to protect you.”

Upon hearing this, Mystic felt a punch to the gut. All this time, she thought she was with Matt and Ro and Safiya and being protected by them, but as it turns out, it wasn’t fully them. It wasn’t out of free will; it was out of force. It was just as she feared; those she cared about didn’t care about her as much as they cared about others. It was all a facade, a mask, and they’d just removed theirs in front of her eyes.

“Well, we better get going,” Safiya sighed.  
“We have a lot of terrain to cover."

The three of them began to walk off.

“So,” Mystic growled bitterly, causing them to come to a halt.  
“That’s the only reason you three even care about me? Because I wrote you to be that way?”

“Mystic, that’s not what I meant—“ Matt began, sensing the tension.

“Oh, I know it was EXACTLY what you meant,” she snapped as tears came to her eyes.  
“You’re just like them. Every last one of my ‘friends.’ You only hang around me because you feel sorry for me. Because you feel like you have to be around me.”

“Mystic, I’m sorry if that’s what you got from it, but—“ Safiya tried, coming closer.

“Shut up!” Mystic nearly screamed taking several steps back.  
“Just shut up, all of you! I’m so fucking tired of being lied to! I’m so fucking tired of being the friend people come to when they have no one else. I’m so fucking tired of never being the first choice!”

Without another word, she turned around and dashed into the forest behind her. 

* * *

Mystic ran for what seemed like hours. She could hear their running footsteps and pleas behind her, but she didn’t care. She was tired of being hurt. She opened her heart to people, only to get it crushed by them. Her eyes were blinded by tears, and she ran until she couldn’t run anymore. Dropping to the ground in the middle of a clearing, she wept in fury and pain. 

She truly thought that, for once, people genuinely cared about her, but as it turns out, as usual, it was out of obligation or pity. 


	6. Land of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the actual fuck?

The four of them arrived at the river, but Mystic noticed something odd; the river spiraled downward. Oh, and there were inner tubes beside it. That was weird too. Oh, and it was a neon teal with some bits of purple floating with it. It looked like something designed by Rebecca Sugar.

“Are you sure this is where we need to go?” she asked cautiously as Matt, Ro, and Safiya each grabbed an inner tube.

“Positive,” Matt answered bluntly.   
“This is the only way we’re going to find the Tokens of Everlock, by leaving Everlock and entering into the Land of Chaos.”

“Land of Chaos?”

Matt nodded as he plopped onto his inner tube and began to float down counterclockwise. Shrugging Mystic grabbed the remaining inner tube and plopped on. Following behind her were Ro and Safiya. 

“What about the others?” Mystic wondered as their inner tubes began to slowly spin and spiral.

“Most of them don’t know about the tokens,” Safiya admitted.  
“As for Calliope and Alison, they told us they were gonna stay back for a while. But that once things cooled down, they’d follow us.”

“Okay, but what the hell is the Land of Chaos?”

“Indescribable,” Matt confessed.  
“It’s honestly the crazy place in existence. So much can happen.”

All of a sudden, the water began to rise, slowly but noticeably. They began to bend and leak onto their inner tubes. Mystic swore she saw watery hands grab her inner tube. Whirling around she saw that Matt, Ro, and Safiya were calm.

“Um guys?” she whimpered.  
“Is this supposed to happen?"


End file.
